


The other half of me

by Pixiedustburns



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Afterlife, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiedustburns/pseuds/Pixiedustburns
Summary: Ok so 2 main charecter deaths but this is a happy fic. Trust me.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The other half of me

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Roswell nm or any charecters.

"Do not be afraid." The angel had said to him. Or at least Alex suspected it was an angel. The big white wings coming from the guys back were kind of a give away. Having known for a fact aliens were real Alex could deal with angels.

This was after an intense white light had blinded him and Alex had been able to open his eyes. Alex knew he was dead. He was...ok with it? The process itself had not been so bad. Falling asleep with his love, arms wrapped around him. Safe. Complete.

Michael had been left behind. That seemed cruel to Alex. They had fought so hard to be together. They had loved so completely. Now he was here and Michael was there. Alone. The pain of it was incomprehensible. 

The angel came and went like a dream, a shimmer, a wave. Alex barely noticed. He would find himself alone in the vastness of white.

The angel would explain things. Alex was waiting for his other half. Souls it explained could not go on alone. Alex had a soul match that would complete him but that match was still alive.

On to what? Alex pondered. He had asked about Michael, wondering what would happen to him?

He had his leg back, had realised it almost immediately along with the fact that his once wrinkled skin was smooth and young and his longer hair fell partly into his eyes. But without a mirror Alex could not guess how old he was.

"The soul you know as Michael Guerin will meet his soul match and go on to the next place." The angel explained when Alex had asked.

Without Michael Alex felt certain it would be hell.

" The time of your soul match approaches." The angel announced wings opened wide. "You will understand soon Alexander Manes."

"Alex Guerin." Alex corrected. Not that it mattered, the angel had vanished. Where it had stood was now a door that even as Alex watched was opening.

"Michael." Alex fell forwards into Michael's arms, laughing and crying. He stared up in wonder at Michael's smooth face and twinkling eyes, the soft skin and tumbling curls. The seventeen year old Alex had fell in love with.

"And I thought today was gonna be a bad day." Michael quipped through happy tears. They kissed gently, drawing in close. "I missed the eyeliner." He grinned at Alex.

"It is time." The voice of the angel made them both jump. "You may proceed to the next place." The angel stepped aside to reveal stairs going upwards.

"You have got to be fu..." Alex elbowed Michael in the ribs halting his words.  
"Michael." Alex arched an eyebrow.  
"Alright. I'll go but not because I have some warped desire to get out of here." Michael replied. "But because I get to stay with you." Michael glanced over at the angel. "We go together, right?"

"Your souls are matched for all time." The angel confirmed.

Michael held out his hand and Alex took it as together they made there way towards the next place...

Authors note:  
Just some daft fun.. obviously not cannon. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
